Reflejo
by Nyausi
Summary: Cuando ella cae en la deseperación ¿cómo lograrás salvarla? [Oneshot]


**Reflejo**

"_Dame cobijo_

_Con toda la ternura_

_Que te he prestado"_

Mario Benedetti

- No me gusta

Veo cómo toma entre sus manos- esas delicadas manos que alguna vez intentaron hacerme daño- uno de los adornos que decoran su cuarto- un cuarto que más me recuerda al de un asceta que al de una heredera- y lo lanza con fuerza contra el espejo en el que se había estado observando detenidamente por más de veinte minutos.

Da unos pasos atrás para que los vidrios que caen no la dañen, mientras que por su rostro caen algunas lágrimas. Ella vuelve a mirarse en los restos de ese espejo y comienza a temblar, supongo que el frío se ha adueñado de ella, pero contrario a lo que esperaba, comienza a quitarse cada prenda hasta dejar al descubierto su núbil cuerpo.

- ¿qué pretende?- me digo a mí mismo, mientras que ella se pasea denuda por el cuarto. Aquel espectáculo me estremece… durante tanto tiempo he estado tratándola mal, menospreciándola y espiándola en secreto…

Adoro verla cuando ella no me ve, cuando no hay nadie más mirándola, es entonces cuando la verdadera Hinata aparece, esa Hinata de la que me enamoré el mismo día en que casi acabé con su vida.

Mis ojos regresan a ella y lo que veo hace que mi cuerpo despierte, un calor me invade, mientras que ella toca sus brazos, subiendo lentamente hasta tocar sus senos. Su rostro se ve tan afligido, es cómo si a través de ese contacto con ella misma intentase buscar la fuerza que necesita para dejar de llorar, para sentirse protegida. Y yo… ¡yo anhelo ser quien la proteja!

La veo caer al piso de rodillas y mirarse nuevamente en los trozos del espejo roto. Sus sollozos invaden mis oídos y siento cómo mi corazón lucha por salir de mi pecho. Llevo mi mano hacia el lugar en el que siento su palpitar, en un estúpido intento de protegerlo del dolor que sentía al ver sufrir a mi amada.

- Pero… ¿qué…?

Sus manos están llenas de sangre, en ella tiene un trozo de vidrio que seguramente le había hecho daño. Ya no puedo soportar más ese doloroso espectáculo y abro la ventana, entrando silenciosamente en su habitación.

- Hinata- sama

- ¿Vienes a burlarte de mí?- me dice sin mirarme.

Reconozco en su voz un resentimiento antiguo. No me sorprende, durante años ella ha sido dulce y buena conmigo, no importándole cada desaire que alguna vez le hice; pero ahora, que la observaba completamente consumida por el dolor, intentaba protegerse de mis ataques.

- ¿No me has hecho suficiente daño ya?- se encoge aún más, abrazándose a sí misma, puedo ver cómo la sangre de sus manos mancha la blanca piel de su espalda.

Sus sollozos continúan martilleando en mis oídos, pero no sé qué hacer, siempre me ha sido tan fácil despreciar mis emociones que ahora, cuando de verdad anhelo demostrarle lo mucho que me importa, no soy capaz de hacer algo. Siento cómo mi cuerpo se mueve solo y de pronto me veo arrodillado tras ella, respirando sobre su cuello.

- ¿Qué haces?- alza la mirada y nuestros ojos se encuentran en el espejo. No soy capaz de mantener la mirada que me dedica, soy demasiado cobarde para cumplir con la petición de sus ojos- sal de aquí.

- No la dejaré sola- yo mismo me sorprendo al decir esto, pero una vez que lo he dicho no pienso dar marcha atrás a mis palabras.

Ella se aleja rápidamente de mí, sin importarle en donde pisa, aunque puedo ver cómo una veta de dolor pasa por sus ojos al pisar los vidrios rotos. También me pongo de pie, pero ella me ataca con un trozo del espejo que tiene en sus manos.

Logro esquivar su ataque, pero no lo suficiente, pues una línea de sangre aparece en mi brazo. La miro sorprendido: los papeles se han cambiado, ahora es ella quien intenta matarme y yo quien intenta liberarla de su dolor.

Sorprendida por su accionar suelta el espejo, observando atentamente cómo caen algunas gotas de sangre por mis dedos. Cierra los ojos y nuevamente las lágrimas bañan su rostro. No hago nada ante esa imagen… se ve dolorosamente bella, pero algo en mí me dice que por muy bella que se vea, ella sufre. Ya no aguanto más y me acerco a ella, rodeando su piel desnuda con mis brazos.

Sus sollozos me ensordecen, mientras que ella se aferra desesperadamente a mi sudadera, cae de rodillas al piso murmurando una y otra vez "Gomen Nasai, Neji nii-san". Me arrodillo con ella, las lágrimas están resbalando por sus mejillas, hasta que una cae sobre su seno izquierdo, con mi mano retiro aquella gota, mientras beso su rostro con toda la dulzura que alguna vez ella me entregó.

Escucho cómo intenta tranquilizar su respiración luego de tanto llorar. Le obligo a mirarme a los ojos y juntando todo mi valor, le sonrío.

- Hinata-sama- le digo hundiendo mi mano entre sus sedosos cabellos- Onegai, deje de llorar- ella alza sus manos y puedo sentir en mis mejillas dos temperaturas: sus fríos dedos y la tibia sangre que mana de las cortadas que tiene en las palmas de las manos.

- Neji nii-san- repite con voz queda, escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello: ha regresado a ser la Hinata de siempre, pero yo aún no tengo intención de regresar a ser el Neji de siempre.

Me separo de ella y la tomo entre mis brazos hasta acostarla sobre su cama. Acaricio lentamente su cuerpo, pero ella no hace ningún gesto, sólo me deja hacerlo, como si ella fuese una muñeca a mi servicio. Bajo por su cuerpo lo suficiente para poder observar sus pies. Corroboro mis sospechas: sus extremidades tienen leves cortadas causadas por ese espejo.

Regreso a su rostro, pero ella sigue con la misma expresión indescifrable que antes.

- ¡Dígame algo!- le ruego. Necesito saber cómo está y si mi actitud le molesta. Sus ojos buscan mi mirada y la encuentran. Suelta un suspiro desde lo más hondo de su pecho y me besa lentamente.

Sé lo que quiere, no está buscando placer, ni siquiera amor en mis labios, sino sólo comprensión y un poco de protección, justo para lo que nací: para proteger al Souka y esa noche lo haría con gusto.

En sólo unos momentos me deshice de mis ropas, el contacto con la piel de Hinata me estaba volviendo loco, pero ella no me decía nada, sólo se dejaba acariciar, besar, tocar por mí. Ya no podía contenerme más, necesitaba poseerla, pero me detuvo.

- Iie- susurró a mi oído, mientras me quitaba de su cuerpo dejándome a un lado.

Tomó entre sus manos el abrazo que me había herido y con su tibia lengua recorrió la marca. Enlazó su mano a la mía y la guió hasta su pecho.

- Con esta mano casi me asesinas una vez- me dijo intentando no volver a llorar- ahora quiero pedirte algo- no soy capaz de decirle nada, tan sólo asiento con mi cabeza- quiero que desde hoy me protejas con esta mano.

- Te lo prometo- le digo.

Ella se acomoda sobre mi cuerpo, mientras que yo me apodera de su estrecha cintura con fuerza, como si temiera que algo me la arrebatase.

Aquella fue la primera vez que dormí cobijado por su cuerpo, en un abrazo que iba más allá de lo sensual, era un abrazo que contenía todo lo que su corazón guardaba: yo significaba sus temores, sus frustraciones, sus dolores y también su amor. Mientras que ella para mí significaba el odio, el dolor y la degradación… pero en ese abrazo no pude más que transmutar todo aquello en amor. En un amor profundo, que esa mujer me otorgaba en medio de su desesperación y de la que yo, como si fuese un dios, intentaba liberarla, escuchando su plegaria de salvación.

* * *

N.A: primer FF de esta pareja… y que me nació ayer en la noche, mientras veía la teleserie con mi mamá xD… Espero que les haya gustado ;)

_**Llangkurray**_


End file.
